Dreaming Blossoms
by TruthFirePhoenix
Summary: We both know he did a galiant thing, he died trying to protect you,' If only it was true. Rated T blood and cussing. Somewhat SasuSaku. Oneshot


The snow fell to the ground, a blanket of white covering all the green. A girl kneeled in front of a weathered tombstone. Holding her head in her pale hands, she wept.

"Sakura-chan, we need to get going…" Someone placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, trying to comfort her. "We both know he did a galiant thing, he died trying to save you," he sighed, "Naruto… isn't ever coming back." That brought a new swell of tears to Sakura's eyes. Looking up at Sasuke behind her, she weakly smiled and allowed herself to be picked up by him. "Are you ready to go?"

"Hai…" Sakura replied, and then started to walk back towards the village and away from Naruto's grave with Sasuke following silently behind.

_'Flashback'_

"Naruto! You dobe! Ever since Sasuke came back you've been acting like this!" Sakura punched Naruto in the head. Sasuke laughed. "Sasuke-kun! You're laughing!" Batting her eyelids, she nuzzled against Sasuke: to whom Naruto just shook his head, which had started hurting again.

"We have a mission to do! Let's go! Dattebayo!" Yelled Naruto… Sakura sighed, and Sasuke nodded. The three of them did have a mission to do.

Hours later and still running through the trees, Sasuke stopped. Motioning for Naruto and Sakura to come closer, he pointed to a clearing in the middle of the forest.

"That's them," he whispered, "Let's go." Naruto leapt off the bed and landed right behind 'them'.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Yes un. Tobi is a good boy un!" The blonde rolled his eyes, and turned around, as well as Tobi. Suddenly two colored flashes jumped to the ground, next to Naruto.

"Give us Kakashi-sensei back!" Sakura ran towards the blonde, "Naruto! Sasuke-kun! Stand back!" Pounding a chakra infused fist into the ground, and then aiming one at the blonde's face, she was stopped in mid-punch.

"Art is a bang… un… Not an earthquake un," The blonde laughed as Sakura started to scream. Little white spiders crawled up her arms from inside the man's robe.

"Sakura! Hold on!" Yelled Naruto and Sasuke in unison. Both boys burst into action, but were also stopped.

"Deidara! Kisame and I are here to help! Tobi, go back!" A mangekyo eye peered from behind an Akatsuki robe, and looked Sasuke straight in the eye. "Hello, little brother…"

Naruto continued to fun towards Deidara, and was intercepted by a blue skinned fish-like person, with a sword wrapped in bandages on his back.

"Hold I right there… I'm your opponent. Hoshigaki Kisame," Naruto growled, for now, Sakura could take care of herself.

Trying to shake from her captor's hold, she finally bit Deidara's arm, who immediately let go. Before Sakura could do anything, the clay spiders stopped crawling. Pushing her back, Deidara counting down the seconds. _3… 2… 1…_ A violent explosion shook Sakura's body. A vibrant, horrific explosion; red, orange, yellow, and blood red all in one giant ball of flames. It lasted for 30 seconds, and by that time, Sakura was on her knees; bruises and curst, etched onto her body, red blood spilling to the ground. Still, Sakura wasn't willing to give up. Shaking at the knees with every effort to stand up, strangely, Sakura pushed herself off the ground. Wiping the blood trickling from the corner of her mouth away, she looked around. Naruto (in his fox demon form) was still battling Kisame and Sasuke was viciously fighting with Itachi. Moving her pink bangs behind her ears, she formed a plan in her head.

'_Go for the hands, break the hands! BREAK THE HANDS!_' Gathering up all her strength, she started to run towards Deidara again. BOOM! BANG! Sakura was engulfed in another explosion. Collapsed on the ground, and already half-dead, and still bleeding even worse, Sakura lay on the ground. All she could was the fuzzy haze of the battle going on before her. Suddenly, all Sakura could see and hear, taste and feel was darkness, an eternity of it.

"Let's go un. We're needed elsewhere… un." Deidara shouted to Kisame and Itachi over the noise of their fights, the both nodded. In a flash, all three Akatsuki members were gone.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura!" Running over, and not even registering the pain that the boys' many cuts were causing them, they ran over to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Tears started to form in Naruto's eyes, making puddles on the ground. While Sasuke was just looking at Sakura, a deep sadness in his coal black eyes.

"Sakura," he muttered, his voice barely making a sound. He moved a strand of her pink hair and out of her face…

She opened her hand subconsciously, as a small, but delicate sakura blossom formed in her hand. Shimmering veins of blue chakra turned into small, soft delicate pink petals of multiple colors. Naruto gasped, and started to cry more. Smiling, Sakura sighed deeply and opened her eyes.

"So it was… Just a dream? Naruto, you're not really dead… And, it was all just a dream…" Sakura whispered, "Please go on without me," She closed her eyes one last time. Sighing, Sakura took her last breath, and let go of the sakura blossom, which gently floated to the ground…

Taking his hand and placing it on her cheek, Sasuke kissed Sakura's cold lips, tears now flowing from his eyes.

"Sakura…"

_'End of Flashback'_

The snow fell to the ground, a blanket of white covering all the green. Two boys kneeled in front of a weathered tombstone.

"She's dead Sasuke… We-we couldn't save her," Naruto sniffled, and then banged the ground. "Damn it! We couldn't save her!" Sasuke looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye.

"I never got the change to tell her how I truly feel…" He placed a vase of red roses and sakura blossoms in front of Sakura's grave.

"She had a dream about me dieing, trying to save her… But instead," Naruto howled, "she died!" Both boys stared at the grave through the snow. Sasuke stared at the grave, deeply longing.

"Naruto," Naruto looked at Sasuke, "She's never coming back."


End file.
